Nobody Knows
by Maeve Cairech
Summary: Okay, two things bundled over into one. My first SongFic attempt, & my first romance attempt. It's Mariel & Dandin (aah). The song I pilfered is actually called 'Valerian', by Catatonia, and the lyrics are slightly different, but the essence is still ther


Mariel, Dandin & Bowly Pintips are © The Great And Masterful Brian Jacques. All the rest are © me, savvy?

Nobody Knows

Mariel sighed, gazing out across the hills of the small island where the _Pearl Queen_ was docked. For long seasons the great ship had sailed across the high seas, crewed by shrews and other beasts they had met along their way- Fellan, a dashing young mouse, Jokan, a salty old sea otter who reminded her of her father's friend Finnbarr Galedeep, Razo, a young adventurous squirrel, and many more. Bowly had become captain, he was very good at it. Dandin was First Mate, and she had taken the position of Steersbeast.

_Never meant you no harm,  
Never meant you no harm, yeah, yeah_

Dandin stood akimbo on the deck of the great ship. It was a warm day, and soon they would be sailing again. They had decided to name the uninhabited island- it was to be called 'Pearl Shores'. Jokan touched his forhead respectfully as he passed the young mouse, as did Razo. Fellan was probably still on the island somewhere, as was Mariel. Dandin couldn't stop thinking of her recently. It was strange- for many seasons he had known her, travelling together through thick and thin, but they had always been just friends. Just friends.

_Never spun you no yarns,  
Never spun you no yarns, yeah, yeah,_

Mariel heard pawsteps behind her. Turning slightly, she recognised Fellan. Tall for a mouse, with a bright red coat and loose blue trousers, he was enough to make many a mousemaid swoon. His swift smile added to the roguish air he had about him.  
"And what are you doing up here, oh companion of mine?" He said as he drew up beside her, winking as he did so.

"Just looking at the sea. I was thinking about how big it is, how wide and open. We say we've crossed it, but only a tiny fraction of all that water has passed under the keel of our ship."  
"Hmm." Fellan pretended to watch the sea, but really he was staring at her. She was so lovely. So sweet and good and kind. But she had never acknowledged him as more than a friend.  
"I'm going down to the beach," she said suddenly. "Tell Dandin for me will you?" Fellan nodded as she walked away.

_And she'll go, yeah, where he goes, yeah,  
We all go where nobody knows our name,_

The young mouse watched as Fellan walked up to him. He had come back onto land after overseeing the loading of supplies, and he felt inclined to a roam, free from the duties of his position. But from Fellan's downcast expression, Dandin assumed that would not be.  
"Sir, I was asked to inform you that Mariel is down on the beach if you need her." Fellan touched his forehead, desperately trying to fight the gloom that threatened to overcome his features.

_If I step out of line,  
I'll step out of line, yeah, yeah,_

"Thank you Fellan," said Dandin with a frown. Why had the other mouse looked so unhappy? He brushed over the thought lightly, deciding then and there that he would go down to the beach. He missed the days when it was just Mariel and he travelling together, and it had been a long time since they had had a good long talk, like they used to. He started across the island

_Over land, over sea,  
One step with you, I'll be free,_

Jokan stood with Bowly, just far enough away from the mice so they were not seen, but close enough to hear what passed between them. Jokan grinned knowingly.  
"Stripe me, but both o' yon lads 'ave h'affections fer our Mariel, by Neptune they 'ave!" Bowly nodded.  
"Aye, but I do be reckonin' Dandin's runs a liddle deeper. Them two've bin friends fer many a season, long afore I met 'em."  
"But do yon Mariel like either of 'em? I don't know thattun."  
"If 'tis either, it's Dandin fer sure. My eyes, 'aven't you noticed 'er starin' at 'im sometimes?"

_And she'll go, yeah, where he goes, yeah,  
We all go where nobody knows our name,_

Dandin hurried up along the beach. Sure enough, there ahead of him was Mariel, sitting hunched up, chin on her knees. For a moment Dandin stopped, just to look at her. She was so beautiful, her soft fur, her laughing eyes, her..... What? He shook himself. This was Mariel he was thinking about. Mariel of Redwall, Storm Gullwhacker! Had he forgotten the ragged little urchin who had come to the abbey that day, swinging a knotted rope and growling? But that was the same Mariel..... the same Mariel he.... he..... Dandin bowed his head. He was in love with his best friend. How could he live with this? A single tear trickled down his cheek, and he hurriedly wiped it away.

_And don't cry if cry means you're sorry,  
Whatever the case, I always felt out of place,_

Mariel glanced landward, and noticed the figure a little way down the beach. Dandin. At the thought of him, a hundred different emotions ran through her head. For a long time now she had felt..... odd around him. Like her skin was tingling all over. But no, to him she was just a friend. So why did she find herself wishing it were more?

_As a matter of fact I always felt like that around you,_

Fellan wiped his eyes as he rocked back and forth in the cabin he shared with Razo. It was no good crying. He had seen the light in Dandin's eyes when he brought his news. He knew it was all over for him. Mariel barely noticed him, and when she did, it was a friend. But as for Dandin..... he had seen her looking at him. Yes. Dandin and Mariel, and Fellan on the outside.\

_I'm disinclined to toe the line,  
Under your thumb where I've become unwanted,_

Mariel stood up. She knew it was no good trying to hide, not when he was under her nose every single day. She would have to tell him, and come what may.

_So pick your way down to the sea,  
Pick your way to the sea, yeah, yeah,_

Dandin looked up as Mariel walked towards him. He gasped, and scrubbed at his eyes, trying to get rid of the signs that he had been crying. As he took his paws away, she stood facing him. It took his breath away. A smile played across those sweet features, and there was warmth shining in her eyes.  
"Dandin, I......." She trailed off, looking down sheepishly at her paws.

_It's not the tide you gotta watch it's me,  
Not the tide you've got it's me, yeah, yeah,_

_Why can't I say it?_ she thought wildly. But when she looked up, Dandin's gaze reflected hers exactly. Before she could say another word, he was pressing his lips to hers.

_And she'll go, yeah, where he goes, yeah,  
We all go where nobody knows our name,_

The sun was setting. Paw in paw, the two mice walked along the sands, watching the great red ball paint the sea a mass of glowing colours. Tomorrow was another day, and it held a bright future.

_Where nobody knows our name,  
Where nobody knows._


End file.
